Lego Chuck
working in progress '''LEGO Chuck: Part 1, LEGO Chuck: Part 2 '''and '''LEGO Chuck: Part 3 '''are three videogames based on the popular TV series. Hub World The game is setted in the Buy More, in which the player can buy new characters, extras, etc. From there, the player can access the Castle, in which he can enter the levels. Gameplay The gameplay is not different to the previous Lego games. As usual, the player (or players, if playing co-op mode) must play the story mode in order to unlock the free game mode in which he can play as every kind of character. In every level there's a total of ten collectibles, the computers and a red brick, which unlocks an extra to help the gamers. In addition, collecting a certain amount of Lego studs, the player gets the status of True Nerd. In the game there are also 100 Gold bricks. There is one Gold brick per level, plus you get one by completing story mode, one after getting the True Nerd status and one if you get all of the computers. All of the games use one single savegame, which means the amount of Lego coins is the same in every game and the unlocked characters can be played in all of the games. Every character has a certain ability, see below for more infos. Levels Part 1 Chuck vs. the Intersect Cutscene: Bryce is escaping from Casey. Meanwhile, Chuck and Morgan are trying to escape from Chuck's birthday party, but Ellie forces them to enjoy at it.Gameplay: At the end of the party, Chuck and Morgan go to Chuck's room. Chuck switches his computer on. Cutscene: Chuck receives an email, Morgan goes home. Chuck opens the email and sees a lot of images, then falls asleep. Chuck and Morgan go to work, at Buy More, where a beautiful girl named Sarah came and invites him to go out together. Chuck and Sarah are in a restaurant and talk. Gameplay: Chuck and Sarah go out and get to a disco. While dancing, some bad guys try to kill them but Sarah kills them. They escape and get on the Buy More car, chased by a black car. Cutscene: They get on the top of a Skyscraper, and Casey arrives. Chuck explains he saw the images sent by Bryce, and Sarah and Casey understand that the Government secrets are inside his head. Chuck has a flash about a bomb who's going to explode and tells them. Gameplay: Chuck, Sarah and Casey go to the palace where the bomb's going to explode. Chuck deactivates the bomb. Cutscene: The bomb doesn't explode. In a beach, Sarah tells Chuck to trust her. Chuck Versus the Helicopter Chuck Versus the Tango Chuck Versus the Wookiee Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp Chuck Versus the Sandworm Chuck Versus the Alma Mater Chuck Versus the Truth Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami Chuck Versus the Nemesis Chuck Versus the Crown Vic Chuck Versus the Undercover Lover Chuck Versus the Marlin Chuck Versus the First Date Chuck Versus the Seduction Chuck Versus the Break-Up Chuck Versus the Cougars Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer Chuck Versus the Ex Chuck Versus the Fat Lady Chuck Versus the Gravitron Chuck Versus the Sensei Chuck Versus the DeLorean Chuck Versus Santa Claus Chuck Versus the Third Dimension Chuck Versus the Suburbs Chuck Versus the Best Friend Chuck Versus the Beefcake Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon Chuck Versus the Predator Part 2 Chuck Versus the Broken Heart Chuck Versus the Dream Job Chuck Versus the First Kill Chuck Versus the Colonel Chuck Versus the Ring I Chuck Versus the Pink Slip Chuck Versus the Three Words Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte Chuck Versus Operation Awesome Chuck Versus First Class Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler Chuck Versus the Mask Chuck Versus the Fake Name Chuck Versus the Beard Chuck Versus the Tic Tac Chuck Versus the Final Exam Chuck Versus the American Hero Chuck Versus the Other Guy Chuck Versus the Honeymooners Chuck Versus the Role Models Chuck Versus the Tooth Chuck Versus the Living Dead Chuck Versus the Subway Chuck Versus the Ring II Chuck Versus the Anniversary Chuck Versus the Suitcase Chuck Versus the Cubic Z Chuck Versus the Coup d'Etat Chuck Versus the Couch Lock Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror Part 3 Chuck Versus the First Fight Chuck Versus the Fear of Death Chuck Versus Phase Three Chuck Versus the Leftovers Chuck Versus the Balcony Chuck Versus the Gobbler Chuck Versus the Push Mix Chuck Versus the Seduction Impossible Chuck Versus the Cat Squad Chuck Versus the Masquerade Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil Chuck Versus the A-Team Chuck Versus the Muuurder Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff Chuck Versus the Wedding Planner Chuck Versus Agent X Chuck Versus the Last Details Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger Chuck Versus the Zoom Chuck Versus the Bearded Bandit Chuck Versus the Frosted Tips Chuck Versus the Business Trip Chuck Versus the Hack Off Chuck Versus the Curse Chuck Versus the Santa Suit Chuck Versus the Baby Chuck Versus the Kept Man Chuck Versus Bo Chuck Versus the Bullet Train Chuck Versus Sarah Chuck Versus the Goodbye Characters and Special Skills *Chuck Bartowski: Repairs computers, deactivates bombs *Chuck Bartowski (Intersect): Has flashes *Chuck Bartowski (Intersect, Update) *Chuck Bartowski (Intersect 2.0): Kills enemies faster, speaks French, Japanese and Korean, doubles jumps, walks on short walls and jumps *Sarah Walker: Has a gun *Sarah Walker (Intersect 2.0): Kills enemies faster, speaks French, Japanese and Korean, doubles jumps, walks on short walls and jumps *Sarah Walker (Damaged intersect 2.0): Moves (can't jump or kill) *John Casey: Has a gun *Morgan Grimes *Morgan Grimes (Intersect 2.0): Kills enemies faster, speaks French, Japanese and Korean, doubles jumps, walks on short walls and jumps *Devon Woodcomb *Ellie Woodcomb *Lester Patel *Jeffrey Barnes *Big Mike Category:LEGO